playstationallstarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Goopking/Fake Gigamech Article for Brawl Super-Star Legends
Gigamech is a character that I created a fake article for as a hypothetical character in Brawl Super-Star Legends. Biography MARTIAN ANNIHALATOR OF WORLDS An enormous robot with amazingly intelligent AI built by the Martian Empire, Gigamech's sole mission in the universe is to obliterate any and all enemy planets that the Martians have their eyes. His weapons of choice are his arm-mounted Ion Gatling Gun, his eye lasers, and his trademark back-mounted missile cannon. He leaves a path of destruction and chaos wherever he goes, and his name is feared by anyone unlucky to cross paths with him. THE LEGACY OF GIGAMECH *''Kaiju Karnage!!!'' Moveset Gigamech is a slow, lumbering tank as expected, but unlike most tanks, he specializes in long-range combat. Square (Standard): *Punch: A simple melee punch. *Martian Stampede: A rushing charge attack. Hold to charge longer. *Uppercut: A punching uppercut. A good combo starter. *Spinning Punch: Gigamech spins rapidly while punching. Can be mashed. Triangle (Strong): *Ion Blast: A quick blast from his Ion Cannon *Charged Gatling Gun: A strong blast. Hold the button to charge the blast. *Jetpack Blast: Gigamech shoots upwards with his jetpack. *Robot Stomp: A quick stomp attack that creates a short-range shockwave. Circle (Unique): *Saucer Drone: Gigamech summons a small UFO to assist him. It doesn't deal much damage, but it moves autonomously. *Missile Shot: Gigamech fires a powerful missile that moves in a straight line. Can hit multiple opponents if they're caught in the explosion. *Upward Missile: Gigamech fires a missile diagonally upwards at a 45 degree angle. It's not as powerful as Missile Shot, but it moves faster. *Eye Lasers: A laser sweep that moves across the ground. Supers *Flying Slam (Level 1): Gigamech leaps into the air and comes down hard, creating a large shockwave. *Missile Rider (Level 2): Gigamech fires a large missile and rides around on it. He can control it. Anyone caught in the explosion is killed. *Airstrike (Level 3): Gigamech leaps into the foreground and a target appears on the ground. Pressing any button causes Gigamech to fire a missile onto that spot on the ground. Anyone caught in the explosions is killed. Taunts: *'Cannon Loaded:' Gigamech rotates his gatling gun. *'Ready to Jet:' Flames shoot out of Gigamech's jetpack. *'Mini-Missile:' Gigamech fires a small missile into the air that explodes into fireworks. Introduction and Ending Animations Introduction Gigamech turns around, motions in a "bring it on" sort of way, and begins charging his gatling gun. (His intro from Kaiju Karnage!!!) Winning Screen Gigamech begins fist-pumping while firing randomly into the air with his gatling gun. (His winning screen from Kaiju Karnage!!!) Losing Screen Gigamech begins to short circuit after he is suddenly struck by lightning. (His losing screen from Kaiju Karnage!!!) Costumes Giant Robot Default Hyper-Armor A shinier chrome armor with differently-shaped parts Broken Mech Gigamech, but with revealed wires and broken pieces Ultramech A giant Ultraman-style version of Gigamech (a Japanese robot) Transem: Gigamech F A differently shaped Gigamech with a bow on its head Category:Blog posts